The Heart Remembers
by trinchardin
Summary: An accident changes things between the Wielder, her protector, and the man who seeks to own her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thank you to everyone who encouraged me with their reviews. And special thanks to Diva Mercury and Yarvarni who've both inspired me with their own work. Hope you people like this as much as the previous one-shots. I've tried to be as faithful as possible to the canon, so try to forgive whatever errors crop up. In truth, I've only been able to catch the movie and just read the entire series synopsis. Be kind. ^_^  
  
The Heart Remembers  
  
I feel the winter wind whisper past even as the ascending sun warms me with its touch. But, I only have her on my mind. Not for the first time, I frown at the wide windows of her apartment. As much as they make it easier for me to check on her, they also leave her open to a hit from a nearby rooftop like the one I'm on. I dealt with the hitman Gallo sent in the past, but what if I'm not there the next time another comes around? Each time we're apart, it tears at me. With the life she leads, how can I not fear for her?  
  
There she goes again on her bike. If only she'd use a safer means of transportation... Then again, she's a madwoman behind the wheel, too. Smiling at the thought, I walk towards the building's fire escape. Then, I feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I fish it out and take the call. Placing the phone to my ear, I speak into it.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Nottingham."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"There's a dinner being held in my honor tonight. Some society or other. I want you to start screening the restaurant. It's the Scharlachrot, I believe. ...And I'll expect you to be in attendance at the dinner itself. Be suitably attired, hn?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
I hear the soft click as the phone is shut at the other end and follow suit. Returning it in its pocket, I wistfully watch as she turns a corner. The sun shines off her helmet, then she's gone.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Sara," I say softly to myself.   
  
  
Walking through the Scharlachrot, I check the status of the hired security posted all over the restaurant. Then, I walk into the make-shift security room near the kitchen area. I nod in recognition of the old-timer behind the monitors and look over his shoulder at the screens. The organizers are overseeing the last details and nothing seems to be out of place. Satisfied, I take out my phone and dial in Iron's number.  
  
"Irons speaking."  
  
"The area's clear, sir."  
  
"And are you ready?"  
  
I stifle a grimace.  
  
"I will be, sir."  
  
"You better be."  
  
At the sound of the dialtone, I shut my phone and slip it into my pocket. With one last nod at the other man, I leave the place for my apartment. It doesn't take long to change and I'm at Irons' door to escort him less than an hour later. He nods curtly at my choice of clothing as I hold the door open for him, but he says little else. There seems to be something on his mind. I wonder if if has anything to do with Sara.  
  
I'm still thinking along that train of thought when we reach the restaurant. I warily watch the back of Iron's head disappear amongst the other people as I slip into the shadows. I hate it when he knows more about Sara then I do. His connection to her is more reliable than the vague visions I receive as I slept. But, as the night progresses, I push those thoughts to the back of my mind. Monitoring the security of a restaurant the size of the Scharlachrot is difficult. The number of people in attendance just complicates matters further. Just as I subtly boot out a person who'd drank too much, I notice Irons standing at his place, his glass raised in a appreciative toast to his hosts.   
  
He started to sit down as the applause was at its height when he suddenly collapses to the floor. As soon as I see it happen, I immediately rush to his side before the others can react. Automatically, I start to consider what went wrong. Slipped? No. Irons is too poised to let that happen. Shot? No. A gun couldn't have gotten through security. Sick? That's more probable. Perhaps the serum has started to fail... When I reach Irons, I can already hear someone shout for a doctor. Ignoring the chaos that has started, I kneel at my master's side and scan his body for injuries. I'm surprised to find none. Then, Irons abruptly grabs my arm even as he weakly shoves away someone who seems to be a doctor. As I start to recognize the signs of shock, he yanks me close so that he can whisper into my ear.  
  
"You must find her...she's hurt."  
  
I was already running. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
What with the lovely reviews you people sent me AND the new chapters to "What If?" and "Danger Zone", I couldn't help but post another chapter myself. Thanks a bunch to everyone who commented. Your support really means alot to me and I hope I don't fall short of your expectations as this story goes along. ^_^  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 2  
  
The monotonous sound of the life-support machine seems to fill the room and pound loudly in my ears. It's like a reproachful mantra. I failed her.   
  
I have never seen her as vulnerable as she is now. The hospital bed seems to swallow up her slender frame as she lies underneath the white sheets. Her sharp features seem more defined and I can hardly distinguish the difference between her coloring and that of the beddings. The cuts and bruises that adorn her body are the only difference in truth. Her hands, which have always been so sure and capable, are curled up at her sides like those of a china doll. Even her unruly hair seems lifeless from what I can catch of the curls escaping her bandages. It seems so unreal seeing her this way...and yet, at the same time, it is horrifyingly real. At the edges of my mind, flashes of past moments seep through - moments when I'd also failed her...lost her. The soft tick of the clock outside the hall just seems to taunt me even further. It reminds me that life goes on. No one - not even the Wielder - can stop it. And if she could, could she do so in a comatose state?  
  
I think not.   
  
A hit-and-run accident...how simple...how -prosaic-... A short walk across the street... A car running the red light... What an everyday event. It could have been anyone at anytime and anyplace. And yet, fate chose her at that time, at that place. If I'd been there, could I have changed things? Could I have saved her? But, it's futile to consider such matters. I have to think of things as they stand.   
  
What happens now?   
  
At the vibration of my phone, I step out of the room, reluctant to break the almost sacred silence of her room.  
  
"Here."  
  
"How is she?" Irons rasps without delay. "I know she's still alive. I can sense her."  
  
"She was in a hit-and-run accident," I flatly reply. "Due to severe head trauma, she slipped into a coma. The doctors say she has a 50-50 chance of returning to consciousness."  
  
"Who's attending to her? I want a second opinion! None of those quacks over there! The best, you understand? Fly the bastard in for all I care! I want the best treatment for her!"  
  
"I've already done so. He said the same thing. A 50-50 chance."  
  
"...Deal with the one who did this to her," Irons orders coldly. "And notify me if there's even the slightest change in her condition. Is that understood? The -slightest- change."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
A dial tone answers me.  
  
As I put my phone away, I look in through the open door. I watch the rise and fall of her chest for a few moments before forcing myself to walk away. There's some business that needs my special attention and for once, I think I'm going to enjoy doing it.  
  
  
"...Early this morning, a man was found brutally murdered in an alley near Chinatown. His mutilated face and lack of identification caused him to be labeled a John Doe by the local police. The officer in charge, Detective Jake McCartey, said that he is not ruling out the involvement of the Triad, considering the new wave of gang wars in the area. His partner, Detective Sara Pezzini, remains comatose after a hit-and-run accident the day before. In other news..."  
  
I roll my eyes as I take another sip of my coffee. The thin carton container warms my fingers. The hospital's heating system seems to have missed a check-up. I smile humorlessly at the thought. As I start to turn the corner, I recognize a voice and stop walking. It seems Sara's pesky partner has come to see her again. I wonder at his persistence when it's obvious she has nothing more than a friendly professional interest in him - or maybe I just like to think it's that way. Still, I thought that I could have her to myself with the way things are now. Irons has become bed-ridden because of his connection to Sara, but this Boy Scout is another thing. Sara's room is starting to look like a flowershop.  
  
Then, I hear the voices of him and a nurse fade away along with the sound of their footsteps. He must have just finished his visit. Relieved, I continue walking and enter Sara's room. Nothing's changed...except for a brand-new bouquet of some exotic blossoms. I snort softly. The Boy Scout has to learn that Sara loves the classic rose, not these newfangled flower types. I walk past them and go to Sara. She's the same, too. For a moment, I just stand by her bedside and watch her. Then, I notice a stray strand of her dark hair. As I tenderly tuck it behind her ear, my skin tingles at the warmth of her soft skin.   
  
I reluctantly pull away and look down at her strangely peaceful face. She reminds me of the princess in a story Iron's housekeeper told me when I was younger. What was she called? ...Ah yes, Sleeping Beauty. I wonder if a kiss will wake the Wielder. I blush at the thought and yet I cannot resist bending down to brush her lips with a kiss. I sigh. Heaven... Wait... Did she just...   
  
I fall back.   
  
My heart stops as her eyes open and those emerald depths pin themselves on me. The scarred porcelain face tilts to one side to study me. Then, she speaks.  
  
"Who are you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you supportive people! And Divamercury, I'm flattered you think I'm competition, but let's stay on friendly terms. ^_^ I admire your work. I'm just sorry I can't review that often 'cause I've only got limited internet time. Be a dear and post another chapter soon! ^_^ ...Oh, and I hope you guys don't find Sara too OC in this chapter. Consider her condition and be lenient with me!   
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 3  
  
Amnesia.   
  
It's amazing how one word can mean so much, like the words - death...desire...loss...and love. She's so changed and yet, I continue to love her for I know that she is still the same at heart. I see it in her eyes. There's the same flame burning in her, the same defiance to injustice and desire for its counterpart. No lost memories can snatch that from her. And it just makes me love her even more. Still, the fact remains that things have changed. If she remembers nothing of the past, she remembers nothing of the Blade. And that could be fatal for her. I know how Irons seeks to control her. This could be his chance. He could turn that against her and gain control over her at last. ...But, the Blade might help her regain her memory -   
  
The Blade!  
  
I turn on my heel and head for the nearest nurse station. I find a plump old woman there, her nurse cap perched atop her grey head. Peering over her thick lenses, she studies me.  
  
"How can I help you, young man?"  
  
"A friend of mine - "  
  
"The young woman in Room 355?"  
  
"Ah...yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, aren't you always there?"  
  
She smiles at my faint flush.  
  
"...Yes. Well, I was wondering...where are her belongings - the ones she had when she was admitted in here? She's just regained consciousness and I think she'd like them back."  
  
"Of course. You can find them at the same department patients go through for their release."  
  
After getting directions from her, I'm soon on my way back to Sara's room with a box in my hands. Sifting through the things, I find what I search for at the bottom. The gem on the bangle gleams angrily at me in recognition. It seems to hiss in my mind. It does not appreciate being set aside - or being torn from its Wielder. I'm not sure what to do with it. Should I return it to Sara? It's hers to be sure and yet... I don't think I should pull this on her so soon. So, I pocket it and replace the cover of the container.   
  
I walk into the room to see her curled up in a chair by the window. Her hair falls free to her shoulders, unruly as ever. But, it can't hide the thoughtful frown on her face. She's confused, yet unafraid. It was the same when she first learned the true potential of the Witchblade. She turns to face me when I shut the door and smiles in recognition. She's changed into some clothes I bought for her and I almost don't recognize her in the designer pantsuit. I'm more used to seeing her in jeans and boots. She seems comfortable enough though as she stands to go near me. Seeing the box, she raises an eyebrow at me.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your things. Maybe they'll jog your memory."  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if you took me home?"  
  
I hide a smile. Sharp of her. That's my girl.   
  
"Yes. But, the doctors want to make sure you're alright before releasing you."  
  
...And Irons wants some more time to think of what he's going to do with you.  
  
She shrugs her shoulders in acceptance of my words as I hand her the box. She settles down on the bed and upsets the box's contents onto the spread. As she goes through them, I hear the shrill ring of my phone. I smile apologetically and she nods as I step out to take the call.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Nottingham, how is she?"  
  
"She still doesn't remember. She's accepted me as a friend of sorts and that in itself says something of her state."  
  
"True..." I can sense his amusement. "Well, I've come to a decision. ...Take her to my place in the mountains. Spin her a story. You're good at that. And you know what I want her to know...don't you?"  
  
"What of the Witchblade? It won't like us playing with its Wielder."  
  
"She's still wearing it? Then, why the coma - "  
  
"No. She's not." ...So, the Blade can heal, hm?  
  
"Well, keep it off her until she sees things my way. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir. And her partner? What about him?"  
  
"I'll manage him. Just take care of her. I'd do it myself..." Hm...an underlying note of annoyance there. "But, the good Doctor Immo insists I need more time to recover. My body isn't as resilient as before - which is even more reason for her to be indoctrinated -soon-. Take care of it, Nottingham. I trust you."  
  
Only because you have no choice. Smiling humorlessly, I shut the phone at the sound of the dial tone.   
  
So, I'm too indoctrinate her, am I?  
  
"Nottingham?"  
  
I turn as she pops her head out the door.  
  
"Yes, Sara?"  
  
"Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We're just friends, right?"  
  
What does she mean? I'm surprised she accepted the 'friends' line at all. What is she talking about? ...Is she blushing?  
  
"Yes," I reply, mystified.  
  
"Oh...I was just checking."  
  
She smiles faintly and disappears into the room once more, leaving me alone and confused. What did she mean by all that? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Again thank you, people! ^_^ I think I can more or less promise a steady flow of chapters from now on 'cause school just ended for me and it's summer! Yes! ...That's unless I go abroad or spend some time outside the city for vacation. Still, for now, I'm staying around for graduation day, which is this coming Tuesday. It's college next school year for me and I have no idea where to go...got into all the colleges I applied for and am totally lost...  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 4  
  
I do not look back as the helicopter flies off behind me. It is the dead of winter and its winds are harsh. Sara had fallen asleep on the trip over here and she now lays in my arms as I carry her towards the mansion before me. There are no paths to this place but for the helicopter that has just left. It only comes once a week to deliver supplies.   
  
What can I say? Irons treasures isolation.  
  
As I shut the stout wooden door with a foot, I feel her stir in my arms. I pause at that, but her eyes do not open and her steady breathing is not broken by an awakening. So, I continue up the carpeted stairs and into the dark recesses of the mansion to the bedrooms. I hesitate in the hallway, then I decide to place her in the one next to Irons'.  
  
I smile wistfully as I see her sleeping peacefully. Stifling I sigh, I move away and set her sling bag onto a table. As I do so, some of its contents spill out of the opening. I bend down to gather them and come across a wallet. A piece of paper peeks out and as I pick up the wallet, I look at it. When I see what has been sketched on it, I blink in surprise. It is a simple sheet of white paper. Its deep creases show it to be well-worn as its pristine state suggests great care. But, even as my mind automatically absorbs those details, I wonder.   
  
Why does she have a picture of me in her wallet?   
  
Confused, I finish fixing her things and then leave the room. As I shut the door, I shake my head to clear it and force those thoughts from my mind. When I walk down to the first floor, I find there the middle-aged couple that manages the mansion. I easily see the fear in their eyes. They know me as Irons' lackey and that I should punish them for not being there at my arrival. However, I choose to overlook the misstep for the moment and simply go on to relay Irons' orders to them. Sara's every move must be reported to me. They must not answer any questions concerning Irons or myself and must pass on those questions to me. Then, I tell the man to manage the luggage, while his wife prepares dinner. After that, I withdraw to my quarters with the orders not to be disturbed until it was dinner time or Sara awakened.  
  
In the silence of my personal study, I open the door to the troubled thoughts that have haunted me these past days. Once again, I am torn between doing my duty by my master and protecting the women I am bound to by ancient bonds. I am ordered to indoctrinate her, but how am I to do that without compromising her position as the Wielder? I find myself caught in a tight spot for if I disobey Irons, I will be placing Sara in danger...but, if I obey him, I will destroy her trust in me and ruin her. I must find a way to compromise. Yet, is it not said that the one who seeks to please everyone, pleases no one?  
  
What am I to do?  
  
I pace my study restlessly throughout the late afternoon. So deep in thought am I that I ignore the lack of light as darkness falls outside with the evening snow. But, by the time I sense someone coming down the hallway, I know what to do. I will tell her what Irons wants said, but I will also plant a seed of doubt and distrust in her so that she may separate herself from my master as she did so in the past. I know that I will lose her again that way, but I also know that it is the only way I can protect her. Better she live in freedom with me in the shadows, then for her to cling to me in a cage that contains us both.   
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opens and she enters. My face mirrors the surprise on hers. I did not expect her to be the one at the door. Has the loss of the Witchblade on her wrist weakened the bonds between us? I push that worrisome thought to the back of my mind as I force myself to smile at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"How did you know I was at the door?"  
  
"Sharp senses," I lie.  
  
"Well, it is time for dinner. Thomas said you were here, so I offered to call you myself."  
  
"That was kind of you."  
  
When she blushes, I force myself to remain smiling despite my confusion. Following her out into the hallway, I watch her back, trying not to stare too hard for fear of alarming her. Yet, I cannot help it. Although I know she is the same as she was before, the changes I find in her are almost frightening. Why the soft voice and the frequent blushes? But, most important of all, why does she -trust- me? I've never given her reason to do so in the past. In fact, she should have every reason to hate me. Sure I protected her, but in such a way that she would not know of it and so cannot be grateful for it. So, why does she act this way? Why does she trust me implicitly?  
  
The sketch is a clue. Once I know why it's in her wallet, perhaps I might get some answers... Or perhaps, I might wish I never sought to solve this riddle. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks for everyone's great reviews! I wouldn't have reached this chapter without you guys! And special thanks to roguegal17 for her advice on college. I'll keep that in mind. ^_^  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 5  
  
I watch as snowflakes fall onto the frozen ground to add another layer to those that already went well past the window sill. It seems we'll be snowed in for some time. It's a good thing we're well stocked for some time. I hear a sharp rap on the door and call out an assent. I know it's Thomas as soon as I hear his tread on the carpet. It's heavier than those of his wife and Sara. I turn from the window to face him with an arched eyebrow. I wonder what's brought him to see me. I know he avoids coming to me unless necessary. It's no secret that he and his wife are scared of me - they should be. They know what I can do.  
  
"What is it, Thomas?"  
  
"Ms. Sara found her way into the master's study. I don't know how she got - "  
  
I raise my hand to cut him off. I have no patience for his defensive blather.  
  
"What happened there?"  
  
"She saw the master's portrait over the fireplace and asked who he was. ...I'm sorry, but I had to tell her - "  
  
"Continue, Thomas."   
  
"I told her who he was and that he owned this place. Then, she asked how she - and you, sir - were connected to him."  
  
"What was your answer?"  
  
"I said that you worked for the master and that she...that she belonged here. ...I didn't know what else to say, sir!"   
  
When I do not reply, the man swallows nervously. Finally, I nod and dismissively wave my hand at him. I can almost hear his sigh of relief.   
  
"Go. But, continue to report to me all she says and does."  
  
"As you wish, sir."  
  
He moves to leave.  
  
"Wait," I say. He freezes. "...Where is she right now?"  
  
"She's in the library, sir."  
  
"You may go."   
  
I wave my hand at him again and wait for him to leave. For awhile, I linger at the window, then I move to walk out. Before I can do so, the ring of the phone cuts through the silence of my study. I know who it is and immediately pick up.  
  
"Here."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's fine, sir."  
  
"And her memory?"  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
"Well, work faster."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"...If you can't manage it, there -are- other means to get the results I want. Get it done, Nottingham."  
  
As the dial tone sounds softly, I tap the phone thoughtfully against my jaw. Finally, I set it back in its cradle with a sigh.   
  
It's time.  
  
  
She's staring out the double French doors when I first enter. Curled up on the long couch, she reminds me of a contented cat but for the frown that furrows her forehead. When she notices me, she looks up and smiles.  
  
"Hello, Nottingham."  
  
"Sara," I reply, returning her smile.  
  
She remains on the couch as I approach. But, she draws her knees up under her chin and hugs her legs close with her arms.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
I'm immediately on guard.  
  
"Of course," I say warily.  
  
"Well, I was wondering... Why don't I call you by your first name? I mean it can't be Nottingham, can it? And if we're friends, I should be able to call you by it."  
  
"That's true... It's just that you've always called me by my last name. Nothing else to it."  
  
"Is that so...well, why is it that I can't even remember your first name? I remember you and your last name. Why not your first one?"  
  
"I don't know." I shrug. "But, it's Ian."  
  
"Ian... It's a nice name. Can I start calling you that?"  
  
I blink in surprise. No one ever called me by that name.  
  
"...I guess."  
  
"So, Ian," she continues cheerfully. "Who's this Kenneth Irons who I hear owns this place?"  
  
"He's my boss and your..."  
  
I hesitate. I don't know if I can do this...if I can lie to her...if I can mislead her... Then, I strengthen my resolve and force myself to remember that this is what's best for her.  
  
"And my..." She prods me.  
  
"Your husband," I flatly reply.  
  
She stares blankly at me in return.  
  
"My...my husband," she says slowly as if trying to absorb what I just said. "I'm married to this man... How come I don't remember him?"  
  
Her voice breaks as she looks at me in bewilderment. I want to run to her and tell her it's a joke, but I force myself to stay where I am.  
  
"Remember both of you were involved in a serious car accident. The severe head trauma - "  
  
"Is he dead? ...Did I kill him?"  
  
I flinch inside at the look of anguish on her face. I only wish it was so. Then, I wouldn't have to do this to her. She doesn't deserve it and he doesn't deserve to be mourned by her or anyone else. Damn that bastard.  
  
"No, you didn't. He's alive and well." Damnit. "But, he also suffered from the accident and remains bedridden at your city estate. When he found out you'd lost your memory, he wanted you to recover it in peace here. He longed to come along, but he wasn't well enough so he sent me in his place. ...I am your friend." Not with what I'm doing... "But, I'm also your bodyguard. Your husband is a powerful man and there are many who do not like that." Including me. "So, I'm here to make sure you're safe at all times. ...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent your accident."  
  
"I wasn't your fault. Those things happen," she said, obviously still distressed.   
  
"I'm sorry I had to spring this on you, but your husband wants to see you as soon as he recovers and... Well, it pains him to have you lose your memory and he would like things between you two to return to normal as soon as possible. So...well, I'm here to help."  
  
"I see... It seems like my husband truly cares for me, but..." She looks up at me and hesitates for a moment. "...Did I love him as much? Were we happy? I'm sorry... I just find it strange that I have no memory of him at all. If I loved him..." She trails off.  
  
I pretend to be uneasy and then start to speak.  
  
"No. You weren't. ...He did not know, but you planned to leave him before your accident. As your friend, I was to help you...escape. I do not think he'd let you leave him so easily."  
  
"I see...I'd glad I can trust you." My heart wrenches. "Now, if you'd let me be alone for awhile? I need some time to absorb all this."  
  
"Of course," I agree and do as she asks of me.  
  
The seed has been planted. May it bear you bitter fruit, Irons. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 6  
  
As I shut the soundproof door behind me, I can hear the loud sound of gunshots from the gallery. Sara is standing there with a gun in her hand, taking another shot at the approaching target. Her face is composed, but her hands are almost bloodless as she clutches the gun tightly. The target comes to a stop. She bites her lower lip as she sees some missed shots. Shaking her head, she removes her earmuffs. She notices me then and smiles wanly.  
  
"Hello, Ian."  
  
"Sara." I nod.  
  
"...Ian...what happened to push me and Kenneth apart? I must have loved him to marry him. I don't know...but, I don't see myself as a gold-digger or social-climber. He's definitely rich - just look at this place. And I'm...I'm me."  
  
I have to smile at her words. She looks so...cute. I never thought I'd describe her that way. And my smile widens at the thought.  
  
"No. You're none of those things. It's just that...well, after you were married, you realized you were so different. He just swept you off your feet and you were married after a short time of knowing each other."  
  
"I see...and you say he doesn't know I've come to feel this way?"  
  
"I don't think so. ...He does want to see you as soon as you recover your memory."  
  
"Yes," she says softly. "...If I loved him once, do you think I can love him again, Ian?"  
  
No. God, no.  
  
"I suppose it's possible..."   
  
I force myself to smile though right now all I want to do is kill Irons in the most slow and painful way.  
  
"Hn." She frowns down at the floor. "...Ian, I've searched the house, but I can't find albums of Kenneth and me anywhere. Why is that? I thought they'd jog my memory, but there just aren't any."  
  
Shit.  
  
"Well...you two never really took pictures."  
  
"We don't even have any of our wedding?" She asked, dubious.  
  
"It was only a small ceremony and the pictures taken were destroyed in a fire. You lost your first home that way. That's why there really isn't much to go by."  
  
"Well, aside from you, what do I have to go by? I can't find anything! Why can't I? Did our marriage really mean so little? ...Why can't I remember -anything-?"  
  
I know Sara's been under a lot of stress lately. But, when she suddenly collapses in my arms crying, I just don't know what to do. I pat her back weakly as I try to think of something comforting to say. Well, what can I say?  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara...so, sorry."  
  
And at least, -that- is true.  
  
  
She's sleeping again. Tear streaks and lingering scars make her look so vulnerable. Curled up in a fetal position, her face is the only part of her seen. The rest of her slender frame is enveloped by the covers. I wipe my own traitorous tears with one hand as I push back a stray lock of hers with the other.  
  
Returning to my seat by her bedside, I continue to watch her. I run a trembling hand through my hair and then rest my forehead on it as I lean against the chair arm. Now staring at the floor, I try to think of what I should do now. I've done what Irons told me to do as well as safeguarded Sara as best as I could. But, is the latter good enough? May I not still ruin her in the process? I'm doing this to keep her safe for as long as she's within Irons' grasp, but what if I break her spirit before she can get free? There are so much possibilities...'what ifs'...'maybes'...   
  
I wonder once again if the risks I take are worth it.  
  
Then, I tense as I sense her stir. I lean forward and strain to hear her words as she starts to speak in her sleep. When I hear my name, I freeze. But, my heart stops at her next words.  
  
"Can't you love me?"  
  
Milady, you don't know how much I already do.  
  
I smile bitterly and wonder if I should leave. Then, she starts to restlessly toss and turn. Something in her dreams disturbs her. I can sense her distress. I stand and come closer to stand over her. When it worsens, I worry that she might hurt herself and grasp her wrists to prevent that. Jerked awake, she looks wildly about for a moment until she realizes where she is. For the second time that day, she breaks down in sobs and buries her head in my shoulder. Sitting on the bed beside her, I release her wrists and rub her arms in an attempt to calm her down. After awhile, she starts to relax.  
  
"What's wrong? What did you dream about?"  
  
"I don't know what it was. It was just a jumble of things from different times. But, there was always a woman there who had my face. ...What's happening to me, Ian? I'm scared."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. It's alright now."  
  
I was lying through my teeth. I wonder if she knew that as she clutched me closer. She didn't understand her dream, but I did.   
  
The Witchblade was calling to its Wielder. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to the people who comment! I couldn't do this without you guys! I hope you like this chapter. I know I liked writing it...even if it took some time for me to post it. Sorry, guys. ^_^ And guess what! I'm now a full-fledged highschool graduate! Yes! Yes! Yes! ^_^ ...Oh, and I'm going with a group of my friends to the beach in a few days. I'll be gone for some time so I'll try to finish this before then. I guess this is short in comparison to other stories, but I like to keep my fics brief because sometimes if its too long I lose the feel of it and discontinue the entire thing. But, if you guys really like how this turns out, I might make a sequel. Deal? ^_^  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 7  
  
I watch her from out of the corner of my eye at breakfast. She's stopped to chew, a thoughtful look on her face. Her mind's clearly elsewhere, but I cannot help but notice how her hand rubs at the wrist where the Witchblade belongs. I wonder how long I can keep them apart...   
  
When will she ask me about it? ...And what will happen once they're rejoined?  
  
I lean back as Thomas takes the used plates and platters. Waiting for him to return with dessert, I look at Sara again. She's turned away from the window and now smiles at me. As she's come to accept what lies I've told her, she's become more composed. But, what haunts me is the sadness in her eyes. It's no secret that she does not love Irons and never will love him. As much as that relieves me, I know it goes against what I've led her to believe and that wars against her sense of honor. Not for the first time, I wish that things were different.  
  
Once Thomas has served the dishes of fresh fruit, I dismiss him so that I might speak to Sara alone.   
  
"Sara..."  
  
"Yes, Ian?"  
  
"Your husband called this morning while you were still sleeping."  
  
"Oh... Did he want to speak to me?"  
  
"Yes, but he didn't want to disturb you. ...He asked how you were."  
  
"What did you say?" She asks softly, afraid.  
  
"I said you were still unwell. ...I didn't think you'd want to see him yet."  
  
She flushes in shame, looking down at her lap.  
  
"No. I don't." She looks up at me with a wan smile. "Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing." Nonchalant, I simply shrug.  
  
"...Is it still snowing outside?"  
  
I blink at the sudden change of subject.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Do you think we could take a walk?"  
  
"I guess," I reply.  
  
Leaving the table, I move to open the dining room's French doors, which lead out into the snow-covered grounds. It is just as I step out after her that I realize how cold it is.   
  
"We should go back to get you a coat."  
  
"I'm fine," she insists.  
  
When she sees me frown, she lets out a soft laugh that rings out around us. At that moment, I find myself falling in love with her all over again...and I regret the things I must do in order to protect her.  
  
As she stubbornly trudges along, I catch up and shrug off my coat to place it around her. She tries to push it away but then gives in at my persistence. Rolling her eyes, she continues to walk towards the woods nearby. We lapse into a comfortable silence as we walk amongst the trees. It is so peaceful here. I can almost imagine that we are married and after our walk, we will curl up before the fire with cups of hot chocolate. I stifle a soft sigh and turn to watch her beside me. Some of the old light has returned to her eyes and her cheeks are flushed from the cold, returning color to her pale features. Catching my eye, she smiles.   
  
I start to smile back when I suddenly sense that we are not alone. I catch hold of her arm and force her to stop. She looks at me in confusion, then her eyes narrow as she too senses that something is wrong. Ignoring her insulted look, I force her to stay behind me as I scan our surroundings. Just as I've spotted the source of danger, it leaps at me and goes for my throat, a grey wolf almost as large as I am. I can hear Sara scream as she falls behind me. As I struggle with the great beast, the one thing on my mind is that I must protect her. I catch hold of its throat and try to shove it off me. If only I could reach for the knife in my boot... Then, a gunshot echoes through the forest and the wolf falls upon me with a loud thud. Quickly recovering from shock, I push the wolf off and shakily rise to my feet. I find Sara's hand at my arm to steady me. Looking at her other hand, I find a gun gripped tightly in it. All the joy has fled from her face and now only concern is left. Concern and...fear.   
  
Why is she afraid?  
  
"I thought I'd lose you."  
  
I didn't realize I'd spoken my query aloud, but her reply is a shock enough for me. I remain frozen in place until her cold lips on mine shake me from my reverie. I weakly push her away, but she firmly holds on.  
  
"Don't push me away, Ian. I'm not going to go. ...Not unless, you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."  
  
She forces me to look at her and I look helplessly back. I don't know what to say. I love her. I've always loved her, but I don't deserve her. I struggle to keep firm my resolve, but I feel it weaken under her penetrating gaze. Just as I open my mouth to speak, I notice a change come over her face. Determination has fled in the face of despair and she turns from me as if to run. Realizing that, I hold her back with shaking hands and pull her into the circle of my arms.  
  
"Sara, things are going to change and I fear for the worst, but I want you to always remember that no matter what happens I love you. I've always loved you. Don't let anyone let you think otherwise."  
  
"Then, why won't you be with me, Ian?"  
  
I bite my lip and bury my face in her hair.  
  
"Because circumstances go against us."  
  
She turns around in my embrace to look up at me.  
  
"But, we can fight it together."  
  
When I just shake my head, she buries her face in my chest and I tighten my hold on her. After some time, she slowly steps away with a bittersweet smile on her face. She brushes her lips against mine then leans forward to whisper.  
  
"I love you."  
  
When she turns from me this time, I just stand and watch her walk away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
As always, thanks to the people who read and review! I love you guys! ^_^ And I'd like to return the compliment to Jady. 'Unmerciful Queen' has me on the edge of my seat and I can't wait for the next chapter. I'd love to post a review, but I've got time constraints on my internet. It sucks. But, I've got to make do.  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 8  
  
As soon as I shut the door of my study, the phone rings. Clenching my teeth in annoyance, I pick it up and force my voice to remain calm.  
  
"Here."  
  
"How is she? Is her memory any better, Nottingham?"  
  
"I've told her that she's your wife and you two were in a car accident. As the more seriously injured one, you were left in the city, while she was sent here to recover her memory."  
  
I find Iron's soft laughter as chilling as it is sickening.  
  
"Bravo, Nottingham. Bravo. I must applaud your originality."  
  
Before I can answer, a soft tap on the door catches my attention.  
  
"One moment, sir. Someone's at the door. ...Come in."  
  
My lips tighten in a grim line as I watch Sara step into the room.  
  
"Is that him on the line?" I nod. "Can I speak to him?"  
  
"Of course. ...She wants to speak to you."  
  
"Then, hand her the phone and leave the room, Nottingham. I want to speak to her alone."  
  
I do as Irons says and hand the phone over. As she takes it, I move towards the door. She frowns and holds out her hand to stop me, but I shake my head. No. I love her, but I still serve him. I leave the room without looking back.  
  
  
Minutes later, she comes to find me at the rec room. I thought to play a game of pool, but I'm just staring at the colorful balls as she steps forward to stand beside me. Both of us refrain from skin contact so that there's a foot of floor between us. It seems so much more than that, but if she notices it, she says nothing. She picks up a ball and turns it in her hand, not really seeing the red stripe that cuts across the white. Finally, she sets it down and starts to speak without listening to me.  
  
"I told him my memory wasn't complete, but that I was fine. I thought it would help my memory if I was with him, so we're returning to the city today. He's already sent the helicopter."  
  
I nod dumbly. I knew this would happen.  
  
"And Ian... We both know how we feel for each other, but you're right. The circumstances are against us. I'm married to Kenneth and no matter what difficulties there were before, I'd like to give my marriage another try. As my husband, I think he deserves that much."  
  
...But, I never would've expected that.  
  
I left that window of opportunity for her to leave him and she's staying. I should have known her principles would have gone against whatever I said wrong about her supposed husband. Shit. What am I going to do now? ...I'll have to wait for another chance. Once she sees him, perhaps she'll change her mind or even remember something. The Blade could return her memory, but it wouldn't return it all at once and she needs to know everything if she's to escape Irons. So, I'll have to go against my master, I guess. I smile grimly at the thought. I'll feed her old memories interwoven with false ones until the pieces fall into place in her mind. Then, I'll return the Blade to her and she can be free. In the end, either Irons or the Blade will kill me, but what hurts is the thought that Sara will know what I did to her. If only she'll remember what I said...  
  
"Ian...Ian...Ian!"  
  
I blink in surprise at Sara. I'd been so deep in thought that I hadn't heard her. Chagrined, I look to the floor. But, for the first time since she entered, she touches me and lifts my head with a hand so that are eyes meet.  
  
"It's alright, Ian."  
  
"I'm sorry," I mutter.  
  
"I said it's alright," she repeats. With a wan smile, she continues. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help."  
  
"It's nothing," I say stiffly.  
  
She moves to go then stops.  
  
"Ian."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you call for me after you left the room?"  
  
"No." I frown. "I didn't."  
  
"Strange...I thought I heard someone calling."  
  
She shakes her head and leaves. Watching the door close behind her, I hiss softly. The Blade was the one. Of that, I am certain. If it isn't returned to her soon, someone will have to pay and I would be surprised if it -wasn't- me.  
  
  
When we land at the airport, I'm surprised to see Irons there. He's really going all the way to look good for Sara. Well, of course. I say to myself cynically. This is his chance to have her as he's always wanted. He's not going to let her go so easily. He's all smiles and charm as he embraces her then takes a step back to caress her cheek and kiss her.  
  
"I missed you," he says huskily.  
  
I want to vomit.  
  
Sara just gives him a small smile and lets him take her hand as they walk to the limousine. I get in next to the driver as they get into the back. It's a short ride to Irons' penthouse apartment. The man at the front desk welcomes us with a polite salutation to which Irons just nods. Then, we take the elevator to the top floor. Once there, Irons dismisses me as he takes Sara to his private rooms. I immediately head for the exercise room and push my body to its limits so that my mind might not imagine what could be happening between my master and Sara. Still, those thoughts insist on taunting me all throughout my workout.  
  
"Ian!"  
  
Stopping in the middle of my kata, I force myself to keep my composure. I hadn't heard Irons come in. That's twice in one day that I was caught off my guard. What the hell is wrong with me? Setting my katana aside, I stand at attention before my master.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"The Blade?"  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
I leave the room and take it from amongst my things. For a moment, I pause and stare into the red orb of the Blade. Am I doing the right thing? Once it's in Irons' power... I shudder at the thought. But, what else can I do? I can't NOT give it to him.  
  
"Ian," Irons snaps.  
  
"I'm coming, sir."  
  
I return and hand the Blade to him. I almost take a step back when I see the sudden gleam of maddness that flashes in his eyes. ...God, what have I done?   
  
"Has it called to her yet, Nottingham?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Then, it's time to take the last step."  
  
"What last step?" I ask, suspicious.  
  
"My beloved wife needs to take a shot."  
  
"But, I did as you said," I say, forcing my voice to remain even.  
  
"Yes, but do you really think the Blade will leave it at that?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Then, you understand that to control her we need to take certain measures." Irons smiles coldly. "Call Dr. Immo. My wife needs his help." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Again, my thanks for your reviews, guys! ^_^ And Divamercury, Jady, and Yarvarni, your latest chapters are wonderful! Hope to hear more soon! And thanks for the intro to Pixie-Dust's fic, DV. PD, great work! Hope to see more of it in the future! And Rob1 - if you happen to see this - great for a first fic! Next chapter please! ^_^ It's nice to see this category so active even when there isn't a new season out yet. Damn! Wish I could watch it, but they don't show the series here and I don't know where to find copies of it. *sigh*  
  
The Heart Remembers   
Chapter 9  
  
This is the moment in movies were everything goes in surreal slow motion. But, this isn't a movie. As I walk down the hall to Dr. Immo's quarters, the seconds even seem to tick away faster than usual. I knock at his door and at his assent, I enter.  
  
"Nottingham." The doctor arches an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were back."  
  
"I just arrived," I admit.  
  
"Well, what does he want?"  
  
I turn to the small lab the man has installed in his place. The larger lab - perhaps the same one where I was created - is in a place even I know nothing about. There's another lab like this in Iron's mansion. I wonder for a moment why we didn't go there. Then, I remember the memories it might bring to Sara.  
  
"You were saying, Nottingham?" He says dryly.  
  
I almost start in surprise. That's three times my mind has wandered. Mentally chiding myself, I paste on a humorless smile for the good doctor and finger some of his concoctions as I explain the situation to him.  
  
"I brought Ms. Pezzini back with me."  
  
"Is that so..." The doctor's taken aback by that, I see.  
  
"Yes. She's suffering from amnesia."  
  
"Ah..." The surprise is replaced by a sardonic expression.  
  
"Mr. Irons wants her new memories made permanent. I am to accompany you to his quarters so that you can treat her. ...Do you have the proper medication here?"  
  
Perhaps I can delay this...  
  
"Of course," he snaps as if insulted by my question.  
  
...Or then again, maybe not.  
  
The man goes about the cramped space, placing pills, tubes, and syringes into a small case as he does so. Then, he stops at a locked cabinet and fishes a key out of one of his pockets. He eyes me suspiciously for a moment, but I just tap at my watch. He frowns at my suggested haste and then turns to open the cabinet. He gently takes out a small tube of unidentifiable clear liquid. As he holds it up to the light for a moment, I see my chance. Subtly nudging the chair at the center of the room, it totters on its unsteady legs and sends a splash of tepid coffee on the other man. He splutters for a moment then starts to move away only to slip on the accumulated puddle on the floor. I easily catch the tube as it flys through the air with one hand before steadying the doctor with the other.  
  
"Why don't you change?" I suggest.  
  
The man looks at his soiled clothes for a moment then spins on his heel to disappear into his bedroom. In the succeeding seconds, I dump the tube's contents down the sink... Snatch a failed concoction from the non-hazardous trash bin... Read the label to double-check its ingredients... Slip its contents in the empty tube... And neatly cork it with seconds to spare before the doctor makes his harrassed reappearance.  
  
"Shall we?"   
  
  
As soon as I walk into the small side room, the first thing I see is her. Attired plainly, yet expensively in clearly Irons' style, she fidgets silently in a chair in a corner. Irons is apparently trying to calm her - and seems to fail to my secret satisfaction. When he sees us enter, he leaves her side and ignores me entirely to whisper to the doctor. I only half-listen as I subtly look at Sara. She catches my eye and motions me over. I signify a negative with a slight shake of my head. I don't need Irons to get suspicious right now. But, when I'm certain he and the doctor are deep in conversation, I mouth something to her.  
  
-Go along with this.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Just do as he says.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Just do it. ...Trust me.-  
  
Only then does she nod and I turn to look out a window just as Irons and Dr. Immo finish their conversation. But, the first thing Irons does after that is to send me out as the doctor asks Sara to take a seat closer to him. Left outside, I force myself not to pace. I wait there for several minutes, fearing the worst despite my precautions. A muffled scream confirms my suspicions. My hand is already on the doorknob when the scream is followed by a shout for me. I burst into the room to find chaos. Furniture parts liberally litter the floor as Dr. Immo paints it a rich red with his slashed throat. Irons himself is on the floor with Sara on top of him. Just as I realize the shout had come from him, Sara looks up at me. But, it is Sara as I've never seen her - not even when her partner was shot before her. Her eyes gleam with an unholy light as her lips curl back in a snarl. And yet, that expression is not strange to me. I've seen it on the faces of former teammates in the special forces as the blood lust overwhelmed them. I never thought I'd see it on her face.  
  
With a loud thud of Irons' head on the marble floor, she rises to her feet with the lethal grace of a great cat. All her anger is now focused on me and she refuses to let me look away from her. But, I've already seen the Blade that's found its way back on her wrist. Irons must have returned it after her 'treatment'.  
  
She stares at me for some time, then I sense the sudden tension as she prepares to pounce. Strangely, I am not afraid. I know that despite the training I've undergone it's nothing compared to the Wielder in a killing rage. She is quite capable of cutting me down where I stand and yet, I don't care. I won't run and it's not due to pride. It's because this is the way things have to be. I've protected her for as long as possible, but now that she has full control over the blade, she will no longer need me. And she has every right to kill me. I've done everything to protect her, but, in the process, I've also betrayed her. Now is the time of reckoning. The price is to be paid full in blood and I shall shed it willingly. ...I just wish it didn't have to end like this.  
  
I sense the slight shift in the air as she pounces and yet, I remain where I am. As I start to fall to the floor, I close my eyes and ready myself for the harsh landing. The loud thump as I land on the ground causes a smashing impact throughout my body. But, I push the pain away as I wait for the Blade to taste my flesh. I feel the first cut upon my face then the hot blood that follows in its wake. I wait for the second strike.  
  
Seconds pass.  
  
I slowly open my eyes. One has the crimson vision of a slashed eyelid and it blinks up at a familiar face. The latter is like one of stone, cold and bloodless yet still stunning - the face of an avenging angel. Then, I feel a cold splash upon my cheek. A single tear has tracked its way down her face to fall onto mine. Still, her face remains expressionless. Her mouth moves as if to speak, but no words escape it. Then, without warning, she leaps to her feet and leaves like a frightened doe. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks for the ego boosts, guys! ^_^ And Jady, it's so sad to see 'Unmerciful Queen' end, but I'm dying to see the sequel come out. I'm not a Kenneth/Sara shipper, but I guess it's alright if well-written. And please don't hurt Ian! Yarvarni's been abusing him terribly, but I'm sure it'll all turn out right in the end...right, Y? And where has Divamercury gone? Haven't heard from her lately. You there, girl? Hope I don't sound demanding...hehe... And Rob1, I sure as hell want to hear more from you! Great follow-up to the first chapter. ^_^ ...Btw, this is the last of 'The Heart Remembers', but I'm already planning a sequel if you guys are interested. I first chose the chapter with the idea of past flashbacks in mind, but now, it seems appropriate for another reason... Anyway, I'm babbling. Read on. I hope you guys like how this thing goes down! ^_^ And now, I'm off to sunnier and sandier shores! Be back in a few days!  
  
The Heart Remembers  
Chapter 10  
  
It's been a week since Sara left.   
  
Considering the chaos Irons regained consciousness in, I don't think he knows what part I played in it. There were so many broken tubes and syringes that one couldn't figure out what was what. Dr. Immo isn't any help either. He's lying unconscious in the room of a nearby sanitarium. Of course, it's also a good thing that my master had been knocked out during the exchange between Sara and me.  
  
So, I'm safe - and alive. I've often wondered why the Blade let me live. It was really in its hands at that moment. Sara might have released me even after what I'd done, but the Blade is another matter entirely. I've never claimed to understand how it works and this latest spin on things hasn't helped me. I'd like to think it's because it saw how Sara wanted, more than needed, me alive. But, that's just me and I don't think I'll ever know why it does the things it does. What is important is that the Blade thinks I'm better off alive. That means I still have a purpose to fulfill...and that in some small way, the Wielder still needs me.  
  
Irons is truly bedridden now. Without the good doctor around, he's hired someone with as little a conscience and as much skill as his predecessor. Under that man's treatment, my master should be up and about in a few days. Still, whatever damage the Blade has done to his body, his mind seems to be as sharp as ever - and his tongue even sharper. And so, it was with little reluctance that I set forth into the cold to watch Sara today. Behind me, the sun starts its leisurely ascent above to the heavens. A stray ray shines upon a mirror shard left scattered on the roof floor.  
  
I look down and watch as my image looks back at me. The features are familiar, but the scar that cuts across from right eyebrow down to right ear is not. It is the only lasting mark left by the Blade. It is a reminder of who I truly serve. No man may have two masters and the Blade has shown me that the Wielder is mine. Never again will I forget that. True, Irons still has some hold on me, but that is fast fading. And once what I owe him is paid, I will move on to serve Sara if she's willing to take me back. If she refuses, I will still serve her even if I must do so from afar, unseen and unacknowledged as I've done so in the past.   
  
As I swear that personal vow, I see her appear at the window. Only her faint silhouette is seen through the fogged up glass. Then, she presses her hand against the glass and clears a rough circle. She peers outside and for a moment, I think she sees me. But, when she continues to stand there without looking my way, I lose hope and start to turn away. Yet, something makes me look back and I watch her breath onto the glass to mist it once more. Then, a finger traces words for me to read.  
  
-I remember.-  
  
I smile as the sun takes its place in the sky.  
  
It's going to be a beautiful day.  
  
*****  
  
The man stared broodingly at the fire on his hearth, clearly deep in thought. Several photos were held loosely by one hand as he rested his arms on the sides of his wheelchair. He could sense his doctor hovering in the background, but he chose to ignore the other man as he considered what to do now that matters had changed.  
  
He shook himself out of his stupor and held up the pictures again. The images on them were already imprinted on his mind, but he could not resist taking another look. All had the same subjects, a young man and woman. The series seemed to show a soap opera - or the slow, hesitant dance of fools sharing unrequited love.  
  
Then, he abruptly hurled the stack of security camera shots into the fire. They slowly burned, the edges curling in and then crumbling into dark ash until each photo was consumed by the flames. He watched them, his eyes hard and cold as he clasped his hands before him. He rested his chin on them for a moment, then he drew them away and stretched his fingers out to press fingertip against fingertip. As he did so, a slow, cruel smile curled up on his lips.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Sara," he whispered softly to himself. "I'm not surprised by my servant. I'd actually be surprised if he still felt nothing for you. But, I expected better of you. ...Oh well," he sighed melodramatically, "I have other plans - plans that unfortunately don't include you. Such a waste of a woman. But, it can't be helped. Mistakes must be eliminated." 


End file.
